facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ganor Vey
Ganor Vey is a Human male and former Killik Joiner. He hails from a world in the Unknown Regions and once reigned as a Dark Lord of the Bogan, an ancient off-shoot of the Sith Order. He was rescued from the Killik Collective by Emperor Josh Walker and vowed to serve the Empire from that day on. Emperor Walker has decided to take Ganor on to be his first Sith Apprentice upon his return from his scouting mission in the Unknown Regions. =Early Life= Grandson of the Light Master From the time of his birth in the White City, Ganor Vey, grandson of the Light Master of the Jenai Order, Olin Vey, was destined for greatness. Before he was even born, his powerful connection to the Ashla was apparent to the Light Master. When the boy was of age, Olin Vey took it upon himself to train him in the ways of the Ashla. As a child, Ganor was amazingly attuned to the Ashla; his skills were far beyond anyone else his age. Olin was accused of some of giving Ganor special treatment as the grandson of the Light Master, but he argued that the boy's talents spoke for themselves and that no special treatment was necessary, that Ganor was just that good. When Ganor was nine years-old, his father began to instruct him in the art of the Sword, something not usually taught to children under thirteen. Again, there were accusations of special treatment, but as before, Ganor's raw natural talent silenced all arguments. It would seem the heir to the Vey line had inherited all the power and skill of his father and grandfather. At the age of eleven, Ganor witnessed the Fourth Great War, in which his grandfather and both parents fought against the attacking forces of the Dark Lords, who had launched a massive campaign against the Jenai. From his vantage point atop the apex of the City, he watched as the two armies clashed in the plains far below. Even from that height, he could see the hundreds of glowing blades cutting down the enemy and, at times, winking out suddenly as its owner was struck down. During the third day of battle, Ganor was brought to his knees by the agonizing disturbances produced by the death of his parents. But eclipsing even the pain he felt for them was the sudden rush of emotion he felt from his grandfather. Somewhere, far below, he sensed the Light Master fly into a rage, treading dangerously close to touching the Bogan. Overwhelmed with feelings, Ganor couldn't do anything but continue to watch as the armies tore into one another. Eventually, the armies of the Dark Lords suddenly broke formation, becoming disjointed and seemingly disoriented. The Jenai forces quickly beat them back, forcing them to retreat into the safety of the Uluuth mountains. The war was over. =The Dark Times= The Shadowy Path After the war, Olin returned to his orphaned grandson a broken man. Being his only remaining family, Olin vowed to raise Ganor as best he could. As a child, Ganor had been very close to his grandfather. But after the death of his parents, Ganor had grown distant and increasingly angry. He grew to resent his grandfather, blaming him for their deaths. Just after the final battle of the war, a Jenai warrior presented Ganor with his father's Sword. She told Ganor that she had witnessed his parents' death herself at the hand of the Dark Lord known at the time as Feyr. From the day of their death, Ganor pushed himself harder than ever before, training with the Sword and honing his Ashla skills for years with the secret purpose of avenging his parents. Olin knew of Ganor's plans, could sense the rage that grew within his grandson every day. As the boy grew older and the rage more intense, he knew he had to act. He told his grandson the dangers of giving in to such emotions, that revenge would not bring back his parents. He warned that in seeking retribution, he may lose himself in the Bogan and be lost from the Ashla forever. The Light Master's worst fears were realized when Ganor was seventeen. The boy, now a young man, had taken his father's Sword and set off into the Shadow Lands to face the Dark Lord who killed his parents. Heartbroken, Olin believed that his last remaining family member had just rushed toward certain death. It would be nearly a decade before he would see Ganor again. Ganor journeyed for days into the Shadow Lands, intent upon exacting his revenge on the Dark Lord who had orphaned him. His anger poured off of him in waves, betraying his presence before he'd even crossed the Uluuth mountains into the Valley of the Dark Lords. Lord Angmar, from his perch in the Dark Tower sent out a call to all the Dark Lords, instructing them to allow Ganor passage through the Shadow Lands. Angmar could sense the boy's immense power and craved it for himself. He intended to let Ganor confront him and then would attempt to recruit him. Such a powerful being would be a shame to cut down needlessly, especially when it showed so much potential as a Dark Lord. Completely single-minded, Ganor hadn't even noticed the ease of his infiltration of the Dark Lords territory, nor the apparent lack of resistance within the Dark Tower itself. Even if he had, his lust for vengeance would have overruled any sense of reason or rational thinking. He was at a point in his life where he cared very little for anything other than revenge. He would destroy the Dark Lord or die trying. Entering the Tower's atrium, Ganor was ambushed by two of Lady Bella's Stealth Warriors. He managed to sense their presence just before they struck and was able to light his Sword and fend of their initial attack. One of the Stealth Warriors allowed himself to be seen so as to attract the boy's attention while the other attacked from behind. Ganor fell for the ruse but only for a moment. As the second Stealth Warrior brought his blade down, Ganor rolled and launched the Warrior forward with all the strength his power allowed him. The previously invisible Stealth Warrior lost his concentration and became visible just before plowing into his partner, impaling him on his sword. Retrieving the weapon from the dead Warrior, he advanced on Ganor, who raised his blade. The two fought furiously, Ganor nearly succumbing to the Warrior's blade more than once. In the end, a miscalculation on the part of the Stealth Warrior resulted in the loss of his sword arm and, shortly thereafter, his head. Exhausted and in shock at having just taken his first lives, Ganor's reaction time was slow when Angmar appeared before him; evidently the Dark Lord had been Cloaked the entire time, watching Ganor's performance. Impressed with the boy, he made himself known. Ganor recovered quickly, remembering his mission, and launched himself at the Dark Lord, who unleashed a torrent of Dark Lightning from his fingertips. Ganor collapsed to the floor in agony, his Sword lost, completely at the mercy of the Dark Lord. Angmar ceased his attack, telling Ganor of his great potential. He told the boy that he could show him powers beyond his wildest dreams, that he could learn more as a Dark Lord than ever he could serving the Jenai Order. Ganor, unwilling to hear any of it, launched himself at the Dark Lord again, unarmed. And again, Angmar beat him down with a brutal attack of his own. Ganor rose and attacked a third time, and a third time was put down. Unable to forget his mission even through his agony, Ganor stood, preparing for a fourth attack. But he was so weak from the Dark Lord's barrage, he simply fainted. Birth of a Dark Lord When Ganor next opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself completely unrestrained in a bed. With great effort, he sat up, his entire body aching from the severe attack he'd withstood. Though he had no reference to how long he'd been unconscious, he estimated it to be at least a day judging by the growth of his facial hair. The Dark Lord must have sensed the boy stirring because moments after waking, Angmar strode into the room. As before, he showed absolutely no fear in the presence of the man who murdered his parents; his only emotion was intense burning hatred which threatened to engulf him from the inside out. He had wanted to attack the Dark Lord again but knew that it would be a futile gesture that would merely lead to his own painful death. Angmar, sensing Ganor's conflict and eventual decision not to act, merely smiled at the boy and gestured for him to follow. Angmar explained to the boy how powerful he could become and that he would better serve his parents by living to his full potential rather than to exact revenge against their killer. The Dark Lord reminded Ganor of all the Dark Lords and Shadow Warriors his grandfather had killed, reminded him that they, too, may have had families. In times of war, he explained, there were casualties. The Dark Lord's logic was flawless and Ganor was forced to concede the point, his anger at Angmar lessened to an extent. Feeling that there was nothing for him back in the White City, he agreed to allow Lord Angmar to take over his training. He would see his potential reached, for his parents, and for himself. =Reign of Terror= Dark Lord Vey With the legacy of the Light Master running through his veins and his exceptional control over his emotions, Ganor expanded his power very quickly, impressing even Lord Angmar, who had expected the boy to be far more difficult to control. Just like his previous apprentice, Lady Bella, Ganor had come to him with the groundwork of his training already complete, Ganor's even more so than Bella's. What Angmar had to do was simply substitute the Jenai philosophy with that of the Dark Lords of the Bogan. After only two years of training under Lord Angmar, Ganor was appointed the mantle of Dark Lord and awarded a new blood-crystal for his Sword. Eager to please his new master, Lord Vey approached each mission with what could only be described as manic enthusiasm bordering on sociopathic. His bloodlust was greatest of all the Dark Lords and he took great pleasure in the killing of others. It would seem the grandson of the Light Master was gone entirely, warped and perverted by the Bogan and by the Dark Lord's evil. Vey was very quickly disliked by the rest of the Dark Lords, Lady Bella in particular, who had developed an almost pseudo-romantic, certainly obsessive, relationship with Lord Angmar, whom in no way reciprocated the feelings. She worshiped him as one would a deity and did not at all like Vey becoming the Dark Lord's new favorite. The two clashed many times and were known to come to blows more than once. It is unknown if Angmar secretly encouraged such rivalry but at no time did he ever make any attempt to stop it. Lord Vey and Lady Bella would remain bitter rivals for many years. Reunion When Ganor was in his mid-20s, several years into his time as a Dark Lord, he was given a very special mission from his master: return to the White City and retrieve the Jenai's exalted Great Crystal containing Jenai secrets long forgotten by the Dark Lords. Though Vey had little desire to see his former home or grandfather again, he nevertheless accepted the mission. Donning simple clothes, he took on the appearance of one who had been making a living for himself for many years, hoping to fool the city guards into letting him back in the city and his grandfather into allowing him access to the Light Master's personal residence. When he approached the city gates, he was immediately stopped by the Light Guard. However, one of the soldiers on duty that day had been a student with Vey and instantly recognized him, enthusiastically granting the Dark Lord access. The young Vey didn't get very far, however, before the Light Master's emissary reached him, informing him that he was expected in the Light Master's private residence; it would seem Olin had sensed the approach of his grandson long before he reached the city gates and had prepared for his arrival. Amazed to see his grandson again after so many years, the Light Master was overwhelmed with joy, very much glad to see the boy, now a man, seemingly doing very well. But joy quickly turned to suspicion when Ganor requested that they only speak in the Light Master's personal chambers. Something about Ganor felt very wrong to Olin. He demanded to know where Ganor had been all those years, how he had lived alone in the wilderness, and why now, suddenly, did he wish to return home. For the briefest of moments, Ganor allowed himself to become angry and lose his concentration, but a moment was all it took for the Light Master to sense what his grandson had become. Knowing he had no prayer of taking on his grandfather, Ganor did the only thing he could: he fled. Drawing up his Sword, he cut down any Light Warrior who got in his way as he sprinted down the spiral road of the White City. His one-time friend at the gate, too startled at the sight of the crimson blade, didn't even have time to draw his Sword before Ganor killed him and burst through the gate onto the Plains of Vaalea. His failure, he knew, would result in great punishment from Lord Angmar. He returned to the Dark Tower empty-handed. The Massacre of Nahriim Sometime around 2 BNE, Ganor was ordered to raid the village of Nahriim, led by King Leyodan. Leyodan was an outspoken proponent of war with the Dark Lords and had been advocating for the Jenai to take the fight into the Shadow Lands. While the official stance of the Light Master, and by default the Jenai Order as a whole, was that preemptive war was out of the question, more than a few prominent Jenai leaders across the Lands of Light saw things from Leyodan's point of view. He had built up a sizable following, hoping that the sheer number of people who supported his campaign would convince the Light Master that it should be done. Lord Angmar had great respect for Leyodan, something he could not say for many other Jenai warriors. In him, Angmar saw a smoldering ember just waiting to burst into flame and consume the man. What Angmar saw was a potential convert in the high ranks of the Jenai Order. Because of this, he didn't want Leyodan killed, at least not yet. And so instead, Ganor was sent into Nahriim to persuade the King to back down. Ganor arrived in early evening with a cadre of Shadow Warriors, demanding to speak with the King. He was taken to Nahriim's grand hall where he was granted audience with Leyodan, who had nothing but venom to spit at the Dark Lord. He suspected Ganor's purpose in his village and assured him that a Jenai warrior does not intimidate so easily, not when the Dark Lord comes with so few warriors of his own. It was then that the king heard the screams; Ganor had brought an army to lay siege to the village. All they needed was a mental order to advance, which Ganor supplied after the king's refusal. Enraged, Leyodan jumped up and engaged Lord Vey in a terrific battle. Though older and more experienced, Vey was clearly Leyodan's superior and defeated him easily. To add injury to insult, the sadistic Dark Lord took Leyodan's eye with a well-place slash of his blade. Nodding to his warriors, he sent them a silent order: kill them. The massacre lasted well into the night. Though the citizens of Nahriim put up a terrific fight, the end result was inevitable. The Dark Lord's forces were simply too powerful. By morning, nearly a third of the village had been killed. Satisfied that this would send a message to Leyodan's supporters that the same would happen to any of them who continued to support an attack on the Dark Tower, Lord Vey left the village in tatters and marched back to the Shadow Lands victorious. As word of the massacre spread throughout the Lands of Light, it indeed had its desired effect; almost all of those who supported Leyodan's campaign to move against the Dark Lords suddenly withdrew their voices, fearing that they, too, would come under attack. Little did they know exactly why the Dark Lord was so eager to keep the Jenai out of the Shadow Lands. Escape from Mitgarth Appearances *An Emperor Alone (First appearance) *Journey Into the Unknown (First identified as former Dark Lord) }} Category:Galactic Empire Category:Sith Category:Killik Empire Category:Dark Lords of the Bogan Category:Mitgarth character Category:Jenai Category:Characters by Josh Walker